


Docking Bay Ninety-Four

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cock Docking, Community: tamingthemuse, Docking, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Kink, M/M, POV: Spike, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander wants to know what it's like to have a foreskin.  So Spike shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Docking Bay Ninety-Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #402: Restoration  
>  **Notes:** If you'd like to see pictures of guys performing Cock Docking you can find them [here](http://dockingcocks.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://www.imagefap.com/pictures/3141204/Cock-docking-1). **Remember** , due to the nature of the subject, they will all be NC17!  
> You can find info on [Docking Bay Ninety-Four](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Docking_Bay_94) at [Wookieepedia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) \- the Star Wars Wiki, which has everything you might possibly one day have thought you might have a vague inclination that you could possibly have wanted to know about Star Wars, and then some.

Spike awoke to the feeling of someone playing with his cock. Or rather, his foreskin, which was slightly odd, although so was Xander, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. It smelled like Xander. For that matter, it felt like Xander’s hands. But if he wanted to play, he should be sucking by now - or at least licking. So this was odd. Perhaps he’d be best served by opening his eyes, and finding out what the hell had gotten into Xander now. 

Looking down the length of his body, Spike could see Xander sitting cross-legged between his knees. He stroked Spike’s foreskin gently, and then he carefully picked it up, and pulled on it until Spike’s cock stood upright, held up by Xander’s fingers. It wasn’t particularly arousing, but then, he got the idea that wasn’t what Xander had in mind. Curiosity got the best of him, and he finally had to ask.

“What’re you doing, Xander?” 

Xander’s eyes got really wide when he realized he’d been caught doing…whatever it was he was doing. He dropped Spike’s cock, and it landed on his thigh with a plop. “Oh, nothing.” 

Spike raised his eyebrow, and said haughtily. “I beg to differ. That is most certainly something. Something very special.”

“Arrogant, aren’t we?”

“No, but we _are_ proud, and we have bloody good reason. Both of us do. You’re extremely well-proportioned, yourself. We make an excellent pair.”

Xander moved so they were lying next to each other, their cocks between them on the bed. He stroked Spike’s softly – not erotically – more like he was petting it. “Not a matched set, though,” he said sadly.

Spike stared at him. “Are you pouting?” 

“No.” 

He spoke defensively, so Spike knew he was on to something. “Yes you are. You’re pouting because you don’t have a foreskin, aren’t you.”

Xander rolled his eyes, and changed the direction of the conversation. “I hear your dick is much more sensitive when you have one.” 

The hand stroking Spike’s cock grew a little bolder, petting more firmly. It didn’t help Spike’s concentration any.

“Ummm. Yeah, it is. Circumcisions weren’t as popular when I was young as they are today, except among certain ethnic groups, and a few overly zealous doctors who recommended them to curb children’s wanking habits.” 

Xander looked horrified, and Spike agreed. It wasn’t something he liked thinking about. 

“About the time I grew into a man, they became all the rage. I’m glad I was already old enough that my mother didn’t have the right to make that decision for me.”

“Did you know there’s a thing called foreskin restoration?”

“What?” Spike was having trouble fitting his mind around how that one worked. Did they take someone else’s foreskin, and sew it to their own cock?

“Yeah, you can have it done surgically using skin grafts off your balls, but most people recommend that you do it the slow way and gradually stretch the skin already on your penis until it covers the head.”

Spike was appalled. “That sounds horrid.” 

“I don’t know. If the head is covered up, they say it gets more sensitive.” 

Xander put one finger inside Spike’s foreskin, and moved it around, stroking softly. Spike’s brain whited out for a moment, and he had a feeling he might have lost a few words of the conversation.

“...it’ll never be as good as the skin they cut off, but it’s supposed to be a fairly decent replacement.” 

“Looked into this have you?” Spike wondered where this was going. Was he going to wake up one evening, and discover Xander had a new foreskin? He wondered if Willow could magic one up for him, but he doubted Xander would have the nerve to ask her.

“Yeah, I did some research. Google is my friend,” Xander said solemnly.

“You want to do it? Stretch out your skin like that?”

Xander squinched up his face as if he’d bit into something disgusting. “It sounds painful when you say it like that.”

“It probably _is_ painful, mate,” Spike replied honestly.

His shrug was half-hearted, as if Xander wasn’t committed to even discussing it, let alone actually doing it. “I just want to know what it feels like.”

A wicked grin broke across Spike’s face. “Well, I can help you with that.” 

“You can?” Xander asked suspiciously. 

“Yeah. You’ll have to stop _that_ , though.” He stilled Xander’s roving hand. “I can’t be too hard, or it doesn’t work right.”

He grabbed a handful of lube from the nightstand, and slicked up Xander’s cock, and then did the same for his own, making sure he got plenty underneath the foreskin. They were both only half-hard, and that was good. He grabbed Xander’s hand, and positioned it until he was holding onto his own cock, and said firmly, “Hang onto this, but no stroking.”

Xander sighed melodramatically. “Yes, daddy.”

“You’re not too young to put over my knees, young man,” Spike warned jokingly. “Now hold still.”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s called docking. You’ll see.”

“You mean like docking bay ninety-four?”

Spike paused. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“That’s where Han Solo had the Millennium Falcon docked on Mos Eisley,” he said brightly. “Before he met up with Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Star Wars? We have our hands on our cocks, and you’re talking about a science fiction movie?”

Xander faked zipping up his smiling lips, and went back to holding his cock exactly as Spike had told him. He glanced up at Spike – an eager student, ready for his next assignment.

“That’s more like it.”

Spike pulled back the foreskin on his own cock before aligning it with Xander’s, their cockheads sliding against each other. It was awkward lying down, but he thought it would work.

Xander watched curiously, plumping the pillow with his free hand, so he could see better. Then he moved Spike’s pillow so he didn’t have to hold his head up off the mattress to do his work. 

“That’s much better, love.” 

That was one reason Spike had fallen for this crazy man. Xander always thought of others, taking care of everyone, as long as they were part of his family. And he could be utterly ruthless protecting the ones he loved. It made him a perfect match for Spike, as odd as it might seem to an outsider. 

He rubbed their cockheads up against each other for a moment, teasing them both, and when Xander bit his lip, he grinned, and moved on. Pushing his foreskin forward, the loose skin moved down over his own cock, and past it to cover the first couple of inches of Xander’s. 

Xander gasped, his eyes wide open in surprise, fascinated by what Spike was doing. His hips moved as Spike began to carefully stroke, the foreskin moving back and forth over his cockhead, their cocks sliding against each other, providing even more sensation. 

It was difficult for Spike to keep up this slow stroking. As he’d told Xander, his cockhead was indeed more sensitive than Xander’s, and this was pure, sweet torture, almost _too much_ pleasure, to the point where it came close to crossing over into pain. But being a vampire, he was more than capable of handling a little sensual torture. This exquisite, aching cascade of sensations might come close to overwhelming him, but it was worth it for the look of ecstasy on Xander’s face. 

Lifting his head, he sought out Xander’s lips, and they kissed, breathy and shaking as Xander shuddered through a rush of pleasure. Then Xander’s hand joined his on their cocks, and their pace increased. As Spike grew more aroused, it became more difficult to keep his foreskin out so far; it naturally drew back as his hard-on grew. 

Fortunately, Xander realized that, and he slowly let the foreskin go. He kept up the tunnel of their hands that was holding their cocks together, though, and they stroked together, growing more aggressive, now that Spike’s rather delicate foreskin wasn’t stretched between them. Xander started twisting his hands in opposite directions, and Spike took it up as well, as they fucked their combined fists. 

Xander came without warning, shouting Spike’s name, his voice ragged as he collapsed bonelessly, releasing all his pent-up tension. Spike wasn’t that far along, though, and when Xander’s hands slipped away he took over, stroking his cock fiercely, Xander’s come supplementing the lube. But soon, Xander’s hands were there, pushing Spike’s away, and taking up that odd twisting thing he liked to do, one hand twisting in one direction on the head of his cock, while the other twisted the opposite direction on the shaft. 

Spike grabbed Xander’s arms, holding on desperately as his orgasm shot through him like a lightning strike, surging through his whole body like electricity. He slumped up against Xander, breathing hard despite not needing the breath, one hand on Xander’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slow as they both relaxed. 

It took a while before he began to notice the small things around him. He was half on top of Xander, but his other half was lying in the wet spot. Xander had his arms around Spike, which he heartily approved of, but not when both of them were wet with slick and come. For that matter, both of his own hands were covered in lube and come, including the one resting on Xander’s chest. Xander was sweaty, not that that was a problem, but then so were the sheets, and that _was_. 

Right. Something needed to be done. He pulled away from Xander reluctantly. 

Xander grabbed for him. “Hey, where’re you going?” 

His words were slurred, a good sign he’d been falling asleep. 

“I’m going to start the shower, then when we’re both clean, we’ll change the sheets, and won’t have to worry about our bodies sticking together as we sleep.”

“I was comfortable,” Xander whined.

“None of that!” Spike slapped Xander on the leg as he climbed over him to get out of the bed. “Just imagine what we could get up to in the shower…”

Xander popped up into a sitting position. “I’m right behind you, Obi-Wan!”

“What?” Spike asked as he left the room. “Is that how you see me? An ugly old codger?”

“Chewbacca?” Xander shouted after him.

“You bleeding arsewipe! If I’m anyone in those stupid bloody films, I’m Han Solo, and you know it,” Spike informed him as he started the hot water. “You, on the other hand, are definitely hirsute enough to play the part of that huge dog on steroids.”

“Hair suit?” Xander asked as he stepped into the bathroom. “Did you just call me a hair suit?”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Shut up, and get in the bleeding shower, you idiot.”

“Aye aye, Captain Solo.”

Sighing, Spike stepped into the shower. “It’s a good thing you’re damn good in bed, Harris, because I can’t imagine how I’d manage, otherwise.”

Xander stepped into the shower, and pulled Spike into a kiss. When they finally parted, he said, “I don’t know how you manage either, Spike, but I’m sure glad you do.”


End file.
